


moonlight (streetlight)

by saintbernard



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Bottom!George, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, dreamnotfound, top!Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintbernard/pseuds/saintbernard
Summary: is it the moonlight or the streetlight?I don't mind, I don't mindVisiting Dream, George can't sleep.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 328
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	moonlight (streetlight)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are against this sort of thing, then please don't read it. It's not for you.
> 
> Be kind.
> 
> Based off of moonlight (streetlight) by beagles

George lay with his head on Dream’s chest, sighing as he listened to the rhythmic pulse of his heartbeat, and the steady ebb and flow of his breath. He danced his fingers across the heat of his chest, overtop the fabric of his green night-shirt, absently smoothing out the creases his delicate ministrations had made.

Jetlag gnawed at George: his head felt fuzzy as he lay there, mute. For a while, he was hoping to doze off in the relative silence, soothed by the quiet ambience of the late night traffic, and the soft rasp of Dream’s occasional snore. 

But it was 4am now, and he was still no closer to success. Maybe sleeping on the plane hadn't been the best idea; despite the sedate sensation over his body, he wasn’t sleepy enough. His limbs felt almost as heavy as the bags under his eyes. 

George spared a glance towards the window, where a thin beam of light poured in through a cleft in the curtains. The dull ray stretched over the broad expanse of Dream's chest, and his hands drifting aimlessly across it.

Sleep's evasion wasn't terrible. George had never felt as comfortable as he did splayed here on Dream's bed, breathing in the woody scent of his cologne and the muted sterility of soap on his skin. He had never felt warmer than he did in the strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, locking him in at his side until the end of the night. 

He had never felt more safe than he did when Dream scooped him up in a tight hold at the airport, taking his feet out from under him and laughing with such a genuine joy that George's heart felt it would burst. 

It was amazing just how much Dream was everything and nothing like he had expected. Sure, he knew he was tall, and yet the way he towered over George was almost shocking. He was strong - he was a quarterback in highschool, after all - but when he swept George off of his feet, it was as though he weighed little more than a feather. 

“George? You're still up?” 

Dream shuffled underneath him, words falling scratchy with sleep. Something about the sound made George smile, awash with a warmth unmatched by anyone else. He had never considered that someone's voice could feel like home. George shifted up onto his elbows, positioning himself just above Dream. 

In the whisper of light from the moon, he glanced over Dream's sleepy face, his green eyes barely open, bleary, and his mouth turned in a subtle smile.    
"What?" He laughed lightly, tilting his head.   
"Mm, nothing," George laughed too.   
"You're so stupid."

Fidgeting out from underneath, Dream rolled George over onto his back, leaning over top of him. He couldn’t help grinning at the blush crawling across his friend’s face, revelling in the high whine of his name in protest.    
“You could have woken me up earlier - you don’t need to just lie here bored all night.” 

George had the words knocked out of him. His head was reeling with the way he was now pinned down beneath Dream; his thoughts were going a mile a minute.   
“Well-- I-- I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked comfy.”    
“What are you getting all flustered for, Georgie?”    
“You’ve pinned me down on your bed out of  _ nowhere…  _ What do you expect?” 

For a moment, Dream just watched him, something akin to adoration in his eyes.    
“You’re so cute.”    
“Shut up.”    
George tipped his head aside, hiding his face in the pillow. The two of them had flirted online more than a few times, but hearing these things in real life was staggering. Being so close to a man who had wholly consumed his thoughts since they first spoke was utterly overwhelming. 

And lord, George felt he might just die when Dream lay his forehead against his own. His eyes fluttered shut as he gave a soft sigh.   
“I love you, Georgie.”    
It was too late - or early - to handle that. George gave a high whine in response, wriggling underneath him.    
“Too much?” 

Dream moved away, sitting up beside him, looking guilty. That hadn’t been what George intended, his brows now knitted, desperately trying to grasp at any reassurances he could give. He moved to his knees, wringing his hands in his lap and gritting his teeth. By the second, he could see Dream’s heart fracture - see the concern flood his previously happy expression. 

“It’s not ‘too much’.”    
That only muddied the waters; George cursed himself. The more he tried to explain his reaction, the more it felt he was desperately trying to let Dream down easy.    
“I wanna say it back.”    
If not for the silence in the room, his mumble would have been inaudible.    
“Well… why not?”    
“I can’t.” 

He gave Dream a pleading look, shifting in a little closer. He was met with a patient smile, and a hand came to rest on his blushing cheek, thumb gently petting him.    
“You don’t have to; not until you want to.” 

George moved up again, close enough to nudge his nose to Dream’s once more.    
"But I do. I really do, Dream. Even if I can't say it."    
"I know."   
There was something so sad about George's expression. His eyes were teary.   
"It's okay, Georgie. I promise. Don't… Don't start crying?"   
"'m not gonna cry."

Dream tilted his head up, kissing between his brows. His fingers found their way into soft black hair, where he gently carded through, a silent reassurance that things were fine. 

They stayed this way for a while, tangled in each other, quiet. George grew slack as he came subject to Dream’s tranquil aura, lost again to the steady rise and fall of his chest. He could feel the warmth of breath spilling across his lips.

They were so close. 

It was hard to tell if Dream was still awake, his eyes shut and his body relaxed. The hand resting on the back of George's head remained, though the petting had stopped a while ago.Their foreheads stayed touching. 

_ They were so close. _

Something in George awoke in that moment. An urge he had known before, but never so strongly. If Dream was asleep, then this was fine. He could get away with this. Just once. He wanted to know what it would feel like. 

He moved in a little closer, and kissed him. 

It was soft, reluctant, barely there. Only enough that he could feel the warmth of plush lips on his own - soft and springy under the touch. His face felt like it was on fire. George licked his own bottom lip, and gave a shaky sigh. 

"Did you just try and kiss me?"    
Dream's voice was leaded in a sleep-daze, mixed with puzzlement and humour.   
"Um…" He couldn't say no; Dream clearly knew.    
"You could give me a better one than that."

George was more than a little taken back - the invitation wasn't exactly expected. Hell, if he had to guess, he’d assume he’d be thrown out of the bed for it, not encouraged to do it again. But he was never one to deny the man. George trembled like a leaf; he'd only just done this, but now that he knew Dream was awake and outright asking for a kiss, he felt an ungodly nervousness come through him. 

Softly, he was rolled onto his back, Dream on top of him once again. He cradled his cheek in a large hand.    
"You're… I don't know, George. I don't know how to put it."   
George tipped his head into the hand, kissing his palm.    
"I've really got it bad."    
Looking back up at Dream, George saw in his eyes a softness he could never have fathomed. When he leaned down to kiss him, George felt like he would explode. 

It was tender, but not reluctant. Gentle, but not restrained. Dream kept his hand on George's cheek, thumbing the heated skin as he parted his lips. Such a sweet sound came from beneath him, and Dream shuddered delightfully when a shy bite caught his bottom lip. He slid his tongue over George's, growing hungry - because Lord, he had wanted to do this for so long. 

George pulled away after a couple of minutes, a little breathless, utterly flustered and pupils dilated from more than the dark.    
"You alright?"    
"Mm."    
He wanted to say it. Now would be a good time. The words were on his tongue but the treacherous thing wouldn't let them to his lips.

"You like that?"   
"Yeah."    
Dream gave him pause, though his expression was expectant, as though he could feel the words bubbling in George’s throat. He raised a brow.   
"You're such an idiot…" George gave a restrained chuckle. He took a deep breath, he glanced away a little, but he managed a faint, "I love you, Dream."   
"I love you too."

Dream descended on him again, shuffling to be between his legs. Much to his surprise, shy George tangled a leg around the back of him. Dream nibbled at his bottom lip, smiling into the gasp it brought, letting his wily tongue swipe inside his mouth. He teased a hand down George’s side, squeezing just above the jut of his hip, tugging their bodies flush. 

Wriggling, George moved to accommodate Dream’s bent knees beneath him, bum propped up on his thighs. Everything felt like it was going incredibly fast, much faster than he could have imagined when he felt choked by his words, and yet he didn’t want it to slow. He didn’t want it to stop. 

He splayed his hands over the expanse of Dream’s broad back. One hand trailed up to his neck, up to where dirty-blonde fuzz started. The other anchored him, gripping mid back, fingers knotting up the fabric. A pleasant pressure came from Dream’s chest pressed down into his own, the heat of his body stoking the swell of warmth rushing through George. 

Lips trailed away from his own, in a sloppy line from his jaw to his neck to his collarbone, where Dream lavished a few harder sucks, until the pallor turned an angry red and George keened beneath him. He could feel his heart like it would beat out of his chest as teeth tested the taut skin over his clavicle, and the dull throb of pain had his cock drooling in his boxers.

How long would he continue like this? Dream showed no want to draw from laying marks over his body. And while George was a trembling mess below the forming trail of hickeys, his body burned for  _ more _ . 

As if Dream could sense it, his hands pushed up George's nightshirt, discarding it as soon as he found cooperation. His own joined it (more or less), thrown to the floor near the window. For a moment, things were still.

The light that poured in through the curtains now spilled over George's flustered face. Each forming bruise lain over a canvas of pinkish skin, his blush crawling down as far as his chest. His big brown eyes glimmered as they stared up at Dream - searching, longing.    
"In the moonlight… Or the streetlight… Whatever it is out there, you look-- you look so sweet."   
A humbled grin came to George’s lips. 

Dream stooped back down, lying himself over George much as he had before, dwarfing the body beneath him. He took a moment, tender and soft, to trace the line of his cheekbone, cool fingers on hot skin making George shiver pleasantly below. Dream dipped his head back to his bruise speckled neck, laving kisses over each mark. 

"I want you, Dream. I need you."

There was a desperation in George's tone, submissive and sweet - utterly trusting - that sent a rush of need through his body. Dream's hands wandered across his frame, hungrier than before, palming at his chest and brushing a thumb over one of George's pert nipples. He gripped his hip with the other hand, so that his clothed cock remained flush to the smaller man's rear, and he could feel the heat of his length with every rut of his hips. 

George mewled, arching desperately below him as the prior gentle kisses strayed down his chest in the form of toothy sucks and scarcely contained bites. It felt otherworldly; dizzying. When Dream closed his lips around his nipple, thumb and finger tweaking the opposite, George gave a moan so darling that Dream gasped in tune. 

At this rate, they would both lose it soon. Overstimulated and wrapped up in the excitement of each other, tangled up in a sea of salacious exuberance, both men's hips moved with little decisive rhythm. 

Dream gave a growl against his chest, shuffling out from his position enough that he could pull himself out of his boxers, and do the same for George. There was little time to make a point comparing lengths as a large hand wrapped around both cocks, stroking clumsily. George held on to Dream's wrist, bumping their heads together as he whimpered and writhed beneath him. Everything felt so hot, almost overwhelming, and a tightness accentuated in his core as Dream's hands made short work of him.

Despite a noisiness through it all, George only made a high, sobbing cry as he came, shortly echoed by Dream. A grunt of his name, a gasping breath, a shuddered moan. His belly and chest took the brunt of both their cum; it felt warm on his sweaty skin. Dream slumped to his side, arm over his stomach, ignoring the tacky liquid sticking to him. 

"I'll uh… I'll get you a Kleenex, in a minute." 

They were both utterly breathless. George wriggled around in his grip, giving him a soft kiss.   
"Thank you, Dream."   
Dream laughed, "You're welcome, I guess?"   
George started to chuckle, letting his eyes flutter shut as he lay their heads together, "I love you."   
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea bumping around in my head for a while and I hope people liked it - please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas/suggestions, feel free to let me know.


End file.
